lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff
Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff was one of the first original Lalaloopsy released in 2010. Also visit her little sister's page: Bundles Snuggle Stuff Personality Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff was made from pieces of an Eskimo's scarf. She loves hot cocoa, snow fights, and snuggling by the fire. Appearance Mittens is a very light brown/dark tanned girl with pale pink cheeks and black button eyes. She has long blue hair worn in high pigtails held with white bows and wrap around curved bangs. She wears a pink and magenta striped long sleeved shirt with a fur vest with blue trim, a white pair of bloomers with a blue mesh skirt with darker blue spots decorating it. She also has on pink and magenta striped leg warmers and white boots with magenta and pink trims. For slumber parties, Mittens wears white with ice blue stripes footy-pajamas with magenta buttons, collar, and zipper, and a red heart patch on her right knee. For super chilly weather Mittens will wear a white coat with pink fur trim and buttons going up the center, along with sky blue mittens, blue leggings, and pink snow boots. In Lalaloopsy DS, Mittens has an alternate costume which consists of a blue with white polkadot long sleeved shirt and pink vest. Her skirt is pink with magenta stripes and her leggings are blue with white polkadots. Her shoes and bloomers remain the same. For the Sew Snowy Mini Collection, Mittens has decided to wear her hair in low pigtails with a white snow hat. She wears a dark pink top underneath a white blouse with long light pink sleeves and pale blue cuffs. Her skirt is also white. She wears a short blue pair of bloomers and below the knee blue socks. Her shoes are soft pink. Pet Mittens' pet is a Polar Bear. It seems to have no legs or arms, and simply hops (or gets lifted) to get around. It does not normally wear clothing, but will sometimes put on a pair of earmuffs and a scarf if it's really chilly, as in the Sew Snowy collection. Home Mittens' home is covered in snow and has an icy pathway. It tends to stick out like a sore thumb because it's always snowing above it, as shown several times. Merchandise * Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff Full Size Doll * #3 of Series 1 Mittens Fluff 'n' Stuff, comes with snowman, pet, hot cocoa, and a stick of marshmallows * #1 of Series 3 Mittens Sleepover (2nd edition) Same as above but with pink marshmallows * #4 of Series 4 Mittens Bundles Up (3rd Edition), Pet, shovel, sled, and chocolate popsicle * Series 10 Sew Snowy mini * Mittens Pencil Topper * Silly Hair * Full Size Loopy Hair * Mini Loopy Hair Trivia *In the movie, Mittens has a kitten backpack that looks like Trinket Sparkles' pet. *The popsicle that mini Mittens Bundles Up has is the same as Bundles Snuggle Stuff's. *Mittens mini doll's skirt is a different color from the original doll's. *Mittens is shown to possess snow elemental abilities, most noticeably in "Bea Spells-A-Lot and the Pet Talent Show". This would explain why it's snowing 24/7 around her home and a few others. *Lalaloopsy DS describes Mittens as "Warm 'n' Cuddly" *Ivory Ice Crystal's pet was based on Polar Bear. *The Sew Snowy Mini Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff's head is a recolor of Scarlet Riding Hood's. * She and Misty Mysterious are the only Lalaloopsy dolls to have different hair styles in different merchandise. Gallery Poster-Mittens.jpg Mittens Box.jpg Mitten's Silly Hair.jpg Mini Mittens Fluff N Stuff (1st Edition).jpg Mini Mittens Fluff N Stuff (2nd Edition).jpg Mini Mittens Fluff N Stuff (3rd Edition).jpg sew snowy mittens snow globe.jpg Mini Sew Snowy - Mittens.jpg Mini bundles and mittens.jpg Mittens and Bundles.jpg Mittens Fluff N Stuff Soft Doll.jpg Mittens Pillow.jpg Silly Hair Mittens Box.jpg Mini Mittens Box.jpg Mittens Sleepover Box.jpg Mittens Bundles Up Box.jpg Mittens Fluff N Stuff Tin.jpg Polar Bear.png mittenshouse.png|MIttens house in the webisodes!!! mittens withbutbod'.png|In The Websiodes!!!! Uh....png Mittens.png Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff and Bundles Snuggle Stuff Box.JPG Mini sister pack 2.PNG Movie screenshot.png Eww.png Good night.png Sew Snowy Mittens box.jpg Lalads.jpg Lalaloopsy Cast Premiere.PNG Charlotte Mittens.png Yghui.jpg Loopy hair mittens first look.JPG 970809 458949967525153 603906944 n.jpg Loopy hair mittens.PNG Category:Characters Category:Original 8 Category:Girl Category:Hair Color: Blue Category:Hairstyle: Pigtails Category:Interest: Winter Category:Soft Doll Category:Full Size Doll Category:Mini Category:Silly Hair Category:Has a sibling Category:Eye Color - Black Category:Skin Tone: Dark Category:Pet: Polar Bear Category:Birthday: December Category:Loopy Hair Category:Theme: Artic